Yours
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: Inspirado en la canción Yours de Ella Henderson. Leah quedo rota después de la traición de Sam, será capaz de volver a amar o el miedo no la dejará ser feliz. Leelo y descúbrelo. Jacob x Leah


hoola!

Esta es una historia totalmente blackwater inspirada en la canción Yours de Ella Henderson, disfrutenla !

NO me pertenece Twilight ni mucho menos sus personajes

* * *

 _I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear_

 _So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare_

 _The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes_

 _That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night_

Después de terminar con Sam quedé completamente destrozada, toda mi vida se vino abajo y aparte de todo me convertí en un perro gigante. Odiaba todo de mi, como mi cuerpo cambio, mis caderas se ensancharon, mi busto creció, mis piernas y brazos se tonificaron y sobre todo como mi largo cabello azabache se fue. Muchas mujeres podrían amar los cambios pero yo los aborrecía, odiaba mirarme en el espejo y ver en lo que me convertí, un monstruo.

Está no es la vida que había soñado pero como dicen siempre hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en tanta oscuridad es cierto, después que Sam me dejó por mi prima Emily me volví una completa bruja con todo el mundo, los insultaba a tal punto que nadie deseaba estar a mi lado, preferían patrullar solos que conmigo, tanto dolor que había en mi interior solo salía en forma de ira en contra de todos y sus vidas perfectas, no podían entender el infierno que vivía a diario excepto tres personas Sue, Seth y Jake.

Por mucho tiempo Jake fue mi único amigo aparte de Seth, el pudo ver a través de mi dolor y aun cuando trataba de alejarlo el siempre se quedaba. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en mejores amigos, pasábamos la mayoría del día juntos. Todos creían que Jake estaba loco al juntarse con la bruja de la reserva a lo cual Jake ignoraba por completo diciendo que ellos no lo podrían entender.

Al principio nuestra relación solo se basaba en la amistad pero en algún punto se transformó en algo más, me fui enamorando de sus grandes ojos marrones, su sonrisa, sus labios, su nariz, su forma de hacerme sonreír en mis peores chiste, sus palabras de aliento, sus abrazos y hasta sus chistes. Ahora hasta usaba su camiseta favorita para dormir la cual se había olvidado cuando hicimos una pijamada hace ya tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Jacob Black.

 _And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

 _Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I, wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day I say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I am yours_

El miedo me invadía, algún día Jake imprimará y mi corazón se volverá a romper. Sabía que no podría pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no lo aguantaría. Así que lo oculte por los meses siguientes, no podría perder a mi mejor amigo por cometer el error de enamorarme de él. A más de darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Jake me di cuenta que mi corazón y mi alma estaban completamente sanos, dejé de actuar como una bruja con todos, mi relación con cada uno de la manada fue mejorando de a poco y podía comenzar a ver un buen futuro en mi vida.

Era jodidamente difícil tener que ocultar lo que siento por Jake, me moria de ganas de saltar a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía, tenía ganas de besarlo y confesarlo todo pero no podía. Hasta cierto día.

…

Desperté en la mitad de la noche al escuchar que alguien golpeaba mi ventana, me levante con precaución y al mover las cortinas pude ver que era Jake el que se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana.

Estás loco Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí en la mitad de la noche? Pudiste matarme de un susto- le reproche mientras quitaba el seguro de la ventana y volvía a meterme entre las cobijas- Lo siento Lee pero no podía esperar hasta mañana, tengo algo importante que decirte- susurro Jake mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama – Jake ¿En verdad no puede esperar? Estoy muerta del sueño- hable mientras luchaba por mantenerme despierta- No Lee en verdad es sumamente importante- me respondió el mientras me sacaba de debajo de las cobijas y me sentaba a su lado – Así que duermes con mi camiseta Lee- había olvidado completamente que llevaba puesta solo su camiseta, pude sentir como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza- Es ..cómoda y me gusta- respondí agachando la mirada- Es mi camiseta favorita pero debo admitir que me encanta como te ves en ella- mi cara iba a estallar y si no cambiaba la conversación no podría aguantar y terminaría besando a Jake

Pero bueno Jake dime que es tan urgente- pregunte tratando de cambiar la conversación de pronto Jake se tenso y se arrodillo en mi frente, dejando sus ojos a la altura de los mios- Lee primero debes prometerme que no enloquecerás, me escucharas y no dirás nada hasta que acabe ¿Lo prometes?- la voz de Jake estaba llena de nerviosismo, todo esto estaba comenzando a asustarme- Dime Jake por favor, me estas asustando- insistí mientras colocaba mis manos en las suyas- Promételo primero Lee- reprocho Jake mientras apretaba mis manos- Está bien Jake lo prometo.

Mira Lee- comenzó Jake después de un momento de silencio mientras me miraba fijamente- sé que esto te va a sonar a locura y pueda que lo sea pero estoy enamorado de ti Lee- mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas esto no podía ser posible debe ser una broma de mal gusto, estuve a punto de interrumpir pero me corto poniendo en dedo sobre mis labios- Escucha Lee, primero no es una broma- contesto como si estuviera leyendo mi mente- yo también pensaba que no era posible, pero te fui conociendo más, pude notar el enorme corazón que tienes, me fui enamorando de cada pequeña cosa de ti, tus ojos, tus labios los cuales he querido besar más de una vez – mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más con cada palabra que salía de su boca- de cómo se arruga tu nariz cuando ríes, de tus chistes malos, de tu mal genio, de absolutamente todo Lee hasta de tu forma de dormir boca abajo colocando tus manos siempre dejaba de la almohada.

Todo me daba vueltas, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, me temblaban las manos y mi cerebro parecía querer colapsar – Jake esto es una locura, no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo, no puedo darme el lujo de destrozar mi corazón de nuevo- no pude notar que mis palabras le afectaran- Lo sé Lee, sé que tienes miedo pero si tu también me quieres, yo lucharé por ti siempre Lee no dejaré que nada ni nada nos separe, te escojo a ti Lee para que seas mi compañera de vida, la mujer a la que bese por el resto de mi vida, te escojo a ti Lee para sostener tu mano por el resto de mis días- susurro Jake mientras se acercaba y se colocaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro- Solo dilo Lee, solo di que también sientes algo por mi y seré tuyo por el resto de la eternidad, lo juro- instintivamente cerré los ojos, solo deseaba que terminara de cerrar la brecha que había entre los dos pero por otro lado estaba llena de temor, adivinando mis temores Jake hablo de nuevo- solo da un salto de fe Lee, confía en mi yo no te haré daño- lo mismo prometió Sam y mira como acabaron las cosas- conteste mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla- Yo no soy Sam Lee- respondió mientras limpiaba la lagrima de mi mejilla- Jake no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé- le susurre mientras me apartaba de él, al abrir los ojos pude ver los suyos llenos de dolor. Debía tomar una decisión, arriesgarme a ser feliz junto a él o destruirlo todo sin siquiera intentarlo, al mirar aun la indecisión en mis ojos Jake se volvió a sentar en la cama y comenzó a levantarse, en ese segundo el miedo de mi corazón se disperso al notar que estaba a punto de perderlo y antes que acabara de levantarse tome su mano y lo hale hacia mí, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión pero antes que pudiera hablar cerré la distancia entre ambos y lo besé, lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él en mi corazón.

 _And if I be feeling heavy_

 _You take me from the dark_

 _Your arms they keep me steady_

 _So nothing could fall apart_

 **Años después**

No puedo decir que las cosas han ido fáciles en mi relación con Jake pero de igual manera no puedo negar que han sido los años más felices de mi vida. A la mañana siguiente de su declaración hablamos con toda la manada y les contamos que éramos una pareja oficial, nunca podre olvidar la mirada de cada uno; sorpresa, ira, picardía pero sobre todo incredulidad.

Los primeros meses fueron realmente lindos, Jake era el mejor novio del mundo, detallista, tierno, delicado y muy amoroso. El miedo me invadió por mucho tiempo esperando el día en el que Jake diría que había imprimado pero nunca llegó, dos años entenderíamos él porque. El viejo Billy encontró un libro en el cual explicaba la razón de esto, el verdadero Alfa no podía imprimar pues no lo necesitaba, era libre de realizar le elección de a quien amar puesto que era el lobo más fuerte. Esta fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir pero claro tiempo después llegó un mejor.

Todos pensamos que era totalmente infértil pues cuando me transforme mi periodo dejo de llegar pero de pronto comencé a sentirme más cansada de lo normal, en las mañanas sentía como si hubieran bailado dentro de mi estomago y vomitaba sin siquiera desayunar, hasta comencé a marearme. Jake preocupado pues los lobos no enfermábamos me llevo donde los Cullen los únicos que nos podían ayudar ahí el papá rubio Carlisle me dio la grandiosa noticia ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

Después de seis meses de sufrimiento pues el bebé creía más rápido de lo normal nació un hermoso bebé sano, Benjamín Black, era la copia exacta de su papá, tenía sus mismo ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello lo único mío que se observaba en el es mi nariz, era hermoso, definitivamente todo el dolo valió la pena. Cuando Ben cumplió cinco Jake me propuso matrimonio en una hermosa puesta del sol en los acantilados, repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijo en esa madrugada hace diez años. Meses después era oficialmente la Señora Leah Black, mi vida estaba completa ahora tenía un esposo maravilloso y a mi pequeño Ben mi vida estaba completa.

* * *

Qué tal? les gusto? déjenmelo saber en un review ; ) hasta la próxima !


End file.
